I'll Give You The Trees
by anywhereelsebuthere
Summary: Jude and Oscar have been madly in love for two years, but something might change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

(Story's characters are from the wonderful book, I'll Give You the Sun. None of the characters are mine; they are all the works of Ms. Jandy Nelson).

**Jude**

Oscar walks onto the boat in his leather jacket, with his hair seemingly more wild than ever. It seems as if every time I see him, his hair is wilder than the time before. He leans against the doorway to my room. Even though we've been together for almost two years, my heart still beats out of my chest every time he does "the lean." And he knows it too. Out of his pocket, the one with my picture still in it, he pulls out a note and hands it to me. I touch my hand to the shell necklace that he gave me two years ago before our first kiss, and take the note out of his hand.

_Dearest, _

I look up immediately, remembering how Guillermo started the letters to my mother years ago. I take a deep breath, touch the necklace again, and move closer to Oscar. I begin to read the note again.

_Dearest,_

_ There once was a girl who saw beauty everywhere that she went. Where others saw hopelessness, she saw hope. When others gave up, she refused to be defeated. I've fallen madly in love with that girl, and I hope I've proven it to her very clearly._

My heart starts beating as if there is a marching band in my chest.

_When I met her, I knew that she was the one. I looked at her, and I saw a soul like mine. A heart that had been broken, much like mine. And I knew, from the moment I saw her in the church, that our souls were meant to be one; that our hearts could be healed if we had each other._

I look into his eyes and see his joy in watching me read his words.

_I consider myself the luckiest person on earth. Your brother may have the oceans, the stars, the trees, and the sky, but I have you. And that's all I need. Happy two-year anniversary, Jude. I love you. You are my world._

_Yours Forever,_

_O_

I blink back tears of happiness and push my lips against his.

"You taste like oranges" I say to him in between breaths.

"Someone once told me that when you give someone an orange— "

"That person's love you for multiplies" I finish his sentence.

We often finish each other's sentences. I guess that comes with spending almost every moment of your life with another person.

Oscar pulls away and smiles at me.

"I hate to stop this," he says with his brilliant, heart-melting accent, "but being that it's our two year anniversary, I believe that we have plans at Picasso's Restaurant to celebrate. Our reservation is in an hour. And, of course, we can finish this after."

He winks at me, and I kiss him again briefly. I close the door to my room, reminding him that I have to get ready, and he tells me that he will be back to pick me up in about an hour and a half.

As soon as he leaves, I shower and put on one of my newer floating dresses. I just finished making this one last week. When Oscar returns, my mouth almost drops open. I knew he was hot, but I mean, wow. He looks amazing.

"You look gorgeous," he says to me, kissing my forehead.

"You kids better behave now. I'm sitting right here watching everything," my father quickly remarks with a smile.

Noah walks in, hand in hand with Brian. I haven't seen Brian for a few weeks, as school has been quite busy for him. He hugs me and shakes hands with Oscar.

Oscar reminds me that we have to head out, and I give my dad and Noah a hug and leave for the restaurant. As we walk outside, the ocean breeze blows my hair, the hair that my mom once told Oscar about, around in the sky. We get onto Oscar's bike, and I grab onto his waist. As the motorcycle takes off on the road along the coastline, I feel free. The freedom that I feel every time I'm with Oscar, every time I think about spending every moment with him. I know that with him is where I'm supposed to be.

_Sorry this isn't great writing, or a great story line yet. This is just the first chapter, and I promise that it will get better as I keep writing more. My goal is to improve, and to entertain all of my readers! Please stay tuned in, and comment about what you think so far! I would really appreciate it! Thank you! __J_


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar

Seeing her in her dress, I cannot help but think back to the first time I saw her in the church. She was gorgeous, but it wasn't just her beauty that captivated me; there was something about her aura that was irresistible. I couldn't help but think in that moment that we were meant to have more than just that one encounter. Well, I guess I was right.

As we speed down the road, her arms around my waist, I feel right. My life hasn't been easy, but with her, I seem to forget everything. I am me here and now, and my past is my past. She makes me feel whole. We arrive at the restaurant as the sun dips behind the water, casting orange reflections across the surface of the ocean. I pull out her seat for her as the hostess leaves us to our dinner.

"Wow," she says, "when I first met you, I have to say that I was…" She looks around with an indescribable but wonderful look on her face.

"You were what?" I reply, smirking a little bit at her.

"I was just stunned… I mean you are obviously very attractive and mysterious, but I felt something more than I probably should have, running into a stranger in a church…"

"This is why I love you," I respond.

"Oh goodness, this is too cheesy," she says laughing, and I reach across the table and grab her hand.

We order our dinner and continue to talk about our past and our future and everything in between.

"Remember that time that we took a trip to the beach to surf, and you tried to act like you could actually surf?" She asks me.

"Oh my God, Jude, can we not?"

Both of us burst into laughter, and Jude's face turns red when she realizes that the whole restaurant is staring at us. She tells me that we should probably be more quiet as to not demand the attention of the whole restaurant, and I tell her that we should give them something to really look at. Before she has time to question what I mean, I gently place my hand beneath her chin, guiding it closer to mine, and kiss her.

"Best anniversary date ever." She says.

"You mean better than last year's?" I inquire, as she giggles.

Last year I tried to be stereotypically romantic, and I brought her into the woods for a candle lit picnic. Let's just say that it didn't turn out so well, and I may or may not have almost set the entire forest on fire. Needless to say, it was a memory, one that we both cherish and laugh about.

When we finished dinner, I told her that the night was young and that I still had a lot planned for her. I told her we were only beginning our anniversary adventure. Zooming into the night, we traveled to Pike's Point, the highest point within 50 miles of us. It looks over the water, and there are paths in which one can walk along the cliffs and gaze over the ocean, sparkling in the moonlight. It was a lesser known spot, and even Jude didn't know about it. With no civilization for a few miles, the sky was beautifully clear and there were thousands of visible stars in the sky.

"This is brilliant," Jude tells me in her best British accent.

Looking over the water, it's easy to feel as if we are the only two people in the world. She takes my hand and together we walk along the coastline, not thinking about anything but each other.

_First of all, I know the book was written in the perspectives of Jude and Noah, but I took some poetic license and put a chapter from the perspective of Oscar… Secondly, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter! So many things have been going on! I also want to open up my direct message if any of you have ideas regarding where the story should go from here :) Thank you all for all of the support; it's brilliant and means so much to me! I'll keep you posted :) _

_Also I'm still trying to figure out how to use this website so I have many technical difficulties that get in the way of my posting, ugh... :/ _


End file.
